Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Peridot
Peridot is a Gem, and an original character created by Peridot09. GemCrust has drawn art of this character as a commission. Appearance She has an appearance similar to that of other Peridots, as that is what she is. Pre-regeneration (Previous) Peridot was lime-green skin and yellow-green hair, but her true eye colors are unknown due to the lemon-yellow visor she wears. Her hair is also styled into a tetrahedron shape, though slightly unkempt, as evidenced by the frayed "angles". Her gemstone in embedded in her left forearm. She wore a white tank top and dark swamp green "footie" pants. Post-regeneration (Current) Peridot still wears her white tank top, which now sports a yellow star in the center. She now wears light brown shorts with with matching socks. Personality Peridot is a pretty chill Gem; she doesn't get angry over little things. She can be a bit goofy at times. She doesn't fear the Great Diamond Authority. Originally on Homeworld, however, her personality was pretty bland, as she was filled with extreme boredom. History Peridot was on Homeworld only for a week, but felt really bored there. One day, her Hessonite took her to Earth on a mission to investigate the planet. Peridot immediately fell in love with it and abandoned her limb enhancers. Hessonite found them and went back to Homeworld, only to come back with two Jaspers to capture Peridot, who refused to go back. While one of the Jaspers poofed Peridot, the other one tried to protect her – but was spared by Hessonite who didn't report her betrayal to the Diamonds. Upon reforming, Peridot officially defected, but eventually had to deal with the Diamonds because her Hessonite returned. She luckily escaped and went back home. She lives alone in a house given to her by a human named James. Peridot also writes in a book ever since she learned how to write in English. When visiting Beach City (her home not far from there) she sees the diamond hand ships heading to the Crystal Temple. She heads there and meets the Crystal Gems for the first time. She helps battle the diamonds and learns Steven is Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond. During "Legs From Here to Homeworld," she goes back to Homeworld with the gems. Later, during "Together Alone," she gets poofed along with the others during the ball. She reforms, having Steven pull her out of her gem, but not staying fused long enough to become one temporarily fused with her. She enters the head ship with him and was placed under White's control. After dealing with White and helping heal the corrupted gems, she went home. She wasn't present during Steven's encounter with Spinel. During "Welcome to Little Homeschool," she attended Amethyst's class. She also helped set up Bluebird's welcome party. Abilities Peridot presumably possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Mace Proficiency: Unlike most Era-2 Gems, Peridot is capable of summoning a weapon, a lime-green mace that has lime-green spike balls on both ends. She also can light it on fire to make it even stronger. * Pyrokinesis: Peridot is capable of not only manipulating fire, but also creating it. The fire she creates is lime-green, and any fire she controls also turns this color. * Fire Wings: Using her pyrokinesis, she can create wings made of fire. Relationships Steven Universe When she met him, she didn't have time to react to him being a hybrid, since she dropped in as Peridot got poofed and shortly after saw Steven get crushed. She seemed to start to like him during "Legs From Here to Homeworld." Garnet Peridot was happy when she found her. She was especially amazed by the fact that she was a fusion. Amethyst Amethyst was the first gem Peridot actually made contact with in "From legs here to Homeworld" as they both have similar personalities and their forms look similar. Pearl Peridot didn't have much of a reaction to Pearl. She is rather indifferent of her. Bismuth Bismuth was surprised to see another small Peridot like her. She was amazed at Peridot's mace proficiency. Peridot After meeting her on Homeworld, she grew attached to her. She is also considered her first crush. Lapis Lazuli After meeting her on Homeworld, she grew a liking of Lapis. Yellow Diamond Peridot doesn't care much for Yellow, but Yellow finds her annoying which is why she poofed her during "Together Alone." Blue Diamond Peridot kinda would make fun of Blue because of her constant mourning. This is due to Peridot not knowing who Pink Diamond was. White Diamond Originally, Peridot did lack fear of the authority until she heard about White. Peridot doesn't know what to think of her, but she gets chills thinking about White. Trivia * Peridot refused to wear limb-enhancers during the ball, and instead wore a dress as her outfit. * Peridot has a weird habit of going on all fours and chasing squirrels up trees. * She enjoys climbing in general, however climbing trees usually results in her falling off, due to her going on thin branches only for them to snap in half. * Peridot is deathly afraid of thunderstorms. * She enjoys the sound of air blowing out of vents, as she usually lays by the air vents in her house. * She enjoys sleeping (she does it often if she isn't writing in her book). * She writes her own fictional stories about gems. An example is Tsvaorite's Rebellion. * She enjoys winter, as she usually rolls around in the snow. Her neighbors think she's nuts since she doesn't need snow gear. * Peridot likes video games and watching TV. * Peridot's house used to be a normal home until she moved in. Her TV is activated by hand activation. She also has a room that opens only if Peridot opens it herself, similar to how the Temple Door works. She also has a training area she placed herself. * She attends Little Homeschool. Gemology Gemstone Information * Peridot is a gem-quality variety of olivine. It belongs to the forsterite-fayalite mineral series. Peridot is an idiochromatic gem, meaning its color comes from the basic chemical composition of the mineral itself and not from minor traces of impurities. ** Olivine, of which peridot is a type, is a common mineral in mafic and ultramafic rocks, and it is often found in lavas and in peridotite xenoliths of the mantle, which lavas carry to the surface; but gem quality peridot only occurs in a fraction of these settings. Peridots can also be found in meteorites. ** Olivine, in general, is a very abundant mineral, but gem quality peridot is rather rare. This is due to the mineral's chemical instability on the Earth's surface. Olivine is usually found as small grains and tends to exist in a heavily weathered state, unsuitable for decorative use. Large crystals of forsterite, the variety most often used to cut peridot gems, are rare; as a result olivine is considered to be precious. * Peridot is the official birthstone for the month of August as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the stone for the Zodiac sign of Libra. Peridot is assigned to the planet Saturn. It may be given as a gem on the sixteenth wedding anniversary. * Peridot is one of the few gemstones that occur in only one color, an olive-green. The intensity and tint of the green, however, depends on how much iron is contained in the crystal structure, so the color of individual peridot gems can vary from yellow—to olive—to brownish-green. Its vivid green color does not change under artificial light. ** Chemically, peridot is a magnesium iron silicate, and its intensity of color depends on the amount of iron it contains. There may also be traces of nickel and chromium present. ** The best-colored peridot has an iron percentage of less than 15% and typically includes some trace elements of nickel and chromium, which contribute to its color. The most valued color is a dark olive-green. * Peridot is the gem variety of olivine and ranges between 6.5 and 7 on the Mohs scale of hardness. It is not particularly sensitive to acid, but it does have a brittle tenacity. * The name "Peridot" is believed to have originated from the Arabic word faridat, meaning "gem", or, as the Oxford English Dictionary suggests, it came from classical Latin pæderot - a kind of opal. ** The ancient Romans called it 'evening emerald' since its color did not darken at night, but could still be appreciated by candlelight and the light of a campfire. * Peridot is a healing gemstone often associated with peace, compassion, and harmony of relationships. Its powers are thought to promote growth and renewal while alleviating negative emotions such as guilt, resentment, and apathy. ** It is a gem especially connected with ancient Egypt, and some historians believe that the famous emeralds of Cleopatra were actually peridot gems. * Peridot olivine is mined in Arkansas, Arizona on the San Carlos Reservation, Hawaii, Nevada, and New Mexico at Kilbourne Hole, in the US; and in Australia, Brazil, China, Egypt, Kenya, Mexico, Myanmar (Burma), Norway, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, South Africa, Sri Lanka, and Tanzania. * The name chrysolite was formerly applied not only to peridot but also many similarly colored stones. * Even though peridots existed in ancient history, at one point they vanished until some were found 30 years ago in Pakistan. Gemstone Gallery 9dc269b5-550c-470e-a932-84fe1b0e3841.png|Picture made by Perla Legionario. Category:Peridots Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas Category:Commissions Category:Original Characters Category:Gemsonas